Small Talk
by delusionment
Summary: Meaningless conversation was always an everyday event. Klavier x Ema. -oneshot; 10 short conversations-


Small Talk

(-- --)

Only a Kiss

"Can I kiss you?"

"No."

"Why not? It's only a kiss. It's harmless."

"You can't just kiss someone and say, "It was only a kiss." It's impossible."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Kisses end up meaning much more."

"Uh huh…"

"Klavier, if you could kiss me right now, could you, and still be able to say, "It was only a kiss?""

"…No, I couldn't."

"Exactly my point."

(-- --)

Delicious

"**MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH**."

"Why do you like those Snackoos so much?"

"Because-**MUNCH**-**MUNCH**-I-**MUNCH**-do."

"…"

"D-don't give me that look."

"**CHOMP**! **MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH**."

"!"

"Hahaha, you're right. It is delicious."

"You jerk! Don't take a bite out of the one that's already in my mouth!"

(-- --)

Stress

"Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_."

"You seem stressed."

"I said I'm _fine_."

"You know what you need right now?"

"What?"

"A little TLC."

"…If you don't leave in the next five seconds, Apollo is going to be defending me in court."

(-- --)

Working Space

"Holy crap…have you been robbed?"

"Nein. I've been busy."

"Busy doing what? Trashing your own office?"

"Writing my next hit song."

"You disbanded the Gavinners two months ago."

"I'm still allowed to write songs."

"In this mess."

"Why not?"

"Ugh. Whatever floats your boat."

(-- --)

Lunch

"Why is it that every time I take you out to lunch, you order the most expensive item on the menu?"

"Oh, what, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"You're paying for everything."

(-- --)

Legend

"Hey, did you know that if a man and a woman eat the leaves of a periwinkle flower together, it will cause love between them?"

"That's just a legend."

"Ja. So how about it Fräulein?"

"I think you're full of crap."

"I haven't eaten the leaves yet, but I think I'm in love."

(-- --)

Digital Love

"Fräulein?"

"Hm?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Last night, I had a dream about you. In this dream, I was dancing right beside you. And it looked like everyone was having fun; the kind of feeling I've waited so long--"

"Are you serious? Do you have to say the lyrics instead of singing them? I'd rather you sing them--"

"Don't stop. Come a little closer. As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger. There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun. We were dancing all night long."

"Gavin, stop it."

"The time is right; I put my arms around you. You're feeling right; you wrap your arms around, too. But suddenly, I feel the shining sun. Before I knew it, this dream was all gone."

"Good riddance…"

"Oh, I don't know what to do about this dream and you. I wish this dream comes true. Oh, I don't know what to do about this dream and you. We'll make this dream come true!"

"Can we not instead?"

(-- --)

Ice Cream

"What are you eating?"

"Ice cream."

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"Haha, my favorite."

"Want a bite?"

"…Sure."

"Fräulein?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, we just kissed."

"Oooh, an indirect kiss. Lucky you."

(-- --)

Madness

"Did you ever know that there is some kind of excitement when you yell out "OBJECTION!" in court?"

"I'm no defense attorney or prosecutor, so I can't really say."

"You should try it sometime."

"I think you're mad…"

"As Friedrich Nietzsche says, "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.""

"What the heck does that have to do with anything?"

(-- --)

Goofy

"Hey, Klavier?"

"Yes?"

"…I feel really goofy saying this especially after a lot that's happened and me being your subordinate and all…but I think I love you."

"Thank God. I thought you'd never say it."

* * *

Just a really quick story I managed to whip up when I wasn't paying attention to my teacher's lecture today. Comprised completely of dialogue and nonsensical conversations. It was a little hard for a few of them because I felt like I needed to describe the actions like in "Ice Cream."

"Only a Kiss" was inspired by "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers. "Digital Love" comes from the Daft Punk song of the same name. I love that song. One of the most romantic songs ever imo. Klavier actually is only speaking the lyrics, not singing them. "Goofy" is modeled after the scene in "True Romance" when Alabama confesses her love for Clarence. (Great movie, and wonderful scene.)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
